<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чётки by taka_bv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943110">Чётки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka_bv/pseuds/taka_bv'>taka_bv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bakumatsu - Fandom, Japanese History RPF, Peacemaker Kurogane, モノノ怪 | Mononoke (Anime &amp; Manga), 幕末 | Bakumatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Bakumatsu, Alternate Universe - Historical, Change of entity, Gen, Mystical Creatures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka_bv/pseuds/taka_bv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>июньская ночь 1864</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Чётки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>канон условно исторический.<br/>характер соответствует Peacemaker Kurogane.<br/>мистические манипуляции канонны Mononoke.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Яманами знает, что Хиджиката не умеет слушать, знает об этом так хорошо, что не может скрыть разочарования, когда его не допускают к допросу, приходится шпионить за своими.</p><p>— У Вас длинные уши? — полушутя бросает Нагакура, заметив, что второй замкомандира слишком уж невзначай прислонился к стене пристройки.</p><p>Рука привычно тянется вверх — неужели заметно? Лёгкая вибрация морока и прикосновения к заострённому кончику уха успокаивают. Становится как-то неловко и в то же время забавно, но где-то в глубине тёмного помещения слышится неясный звук. Отвлекая, он прокатывается чередой неровных шагов, распахивается дверь, а пальцы перекидывают сразу две бусины, Тара сегодня не очень-то к нему благосклонна.</p><p>Хиджиката недоволен и зол, разговор получается бесформенным и скупым, но его достаточно, чтобы погрузить казармы в лёгкую тревожность. Начинаются быстрые сборы, более-менее здоровым спешно выдаётся форма, так и не успевшая обсохнуть после стирки. А те, кто, как выражается командир, ещё успеют, даже не перешёптываются, момент ответственности действует на всех лучше, чем самый злой окрик.</p><p>На вопросительный взгляд Кондо пожимает плечами, их с Яманами подозрение, что Чошу помогает скрываться не только ловкость рук и хороший шпионаж, не находит своего подтверждения. Но и отрицания не находит, оптимистично думает Яманами, просчитывая маршрут поиска. Где-то посередине, но так, чтобы оба возможных варианта были в равной доступности. Вариантов, конечно, далеко не два, кто-то из рядовых предполагает, что Мацуна-я тоже вполне бы подошла в качестве места встречи, но когда что-то привычное даёт несколько осечек, на это стоит обратить внимание.</p><p>Яманами уходит в ночь, крепко сжимая в ладони две непривычно холодные бусины. Постепенно в шипении ветра и лёгком шелесте шагов растворяется последний отзвук казарменной жизни, дышать становится как будто легче. В насквозь пропахшем нечистью городе совершенно невозможно ориентироваться на слух или зрение. Мелкие храмы, полуразрушенные дома и даже некоторые участки дорог до сих пор хранят резкие, выбивающие слезу, отпечатки особо сильных тварей, и только многолетние чутьё может заставить остановиться, но его ощущения пусты и тяжелы, как мокрая вата. Улица разветвляется, скрадывая все намеченные ориентиры в прожорливой пасти перестройки: там, где по плану должна быть рамэнная, лежит груда досок, такая же груда прячется чуть левее, на карте это место было отмечено как колодец. Небо безмолвно смотрит на старинный город, пряча звёздные пальцы в туманное хаори ночи, наверное, ему тоже холодно. Боги, как же здесь холодно, и ни души. Яманами неуверенно поворачивает направо, не сразу замечая, что идёт в тупик, делает ещё с десяток шагов, и только тогда в отблеске одинокого висящего фонаря различает стену, под стеной что-то шевелится. Он смотрит на фигуру, затаившуюся подальше от слабого света, впечатления спутанные, из груди к животу расползается страх. Страх из тех, что постепенно проникает внутрь и становятся навязчивой идеей, фальшивый, инородный, но жутко прилипчивый, и смотреть в одну точку становится почему-то трудно, ткани воздуха расслаиваются, раздваивая тёмно-серые оттенки окружения. А фигура, что фигура, мало ли в городе сумасшедших, а этот просто сидит на дзабутоне посреди улицы и что-то чертит. Вокруг усыпляюще медленно растекается спокойствие, Яманами делает шаг назад, чтобы, как подсказывает другой, более рассудительный он, бежать, чтобы обволакивающий туман не зацепил его, и спотыкается. Доли мгновения хватает заметить нервно дёрнувшийся хвост, как только зрение ловит мимолётное движение, все иллюзии пропадают.</p><p>Рука хватается за пустоту на поясе, Тара сегодня действительно неблагосклонна к нему. Яманами смотрит на бесполезный сейчас запечатанный клинок, и невесело думает, насколько не по-самурайски будет огреть незнакомца этим самым клинком по голове, ножны тяжёлые, может и сработать.</p><p>— Форма — кицунэ, — негромко говорит он, привлекая к себе внимание.</p><p>Кицунэ нарочито небрежно разворачивается, ловким движением опирается на палку, которой чертил, взмахивает ей как шинаем и замирает, становится ясно, что противник тоже безоружен, или, как было бы правильнее выразится: недостаточно вооружён. Палка совсем обыкновенная, обломок ветки то ли кедра, то ли сосны, даже не облагороженный, вряд ли долго выстоит против окованных в древнюю сталь ножен. Яманами делает шаг назад, находя опору. Свет наконец падает на лицо противника, и удивление сложно сдержать. На своём веку Яманами встречал немало прекрасных, ужасных, забавных или даже божественных образов, поэтому был готов ко многому, но не к тому, что на него будет спокойно смотреть мужчина-ровесник, настолько обычный, что хочется сморгнуть. У Яманами плохая память на лица, и иногда приходится перерисовывать ориентировки, запоминая детали движениями рук, но сейчас ему почему-то кажется, что именно эти черты впитывались в него сегодняшним утром. Он не уверен, что стоящий перед ним человек именно Кацура Когоро, неуловимый Кацура, хитрый преступник Кацура, совсем неуверен, и разве может случай быть настолько насмешливым?</p><p>Они стоят так некоторое время, сделать движение — выбор не решимости, а злости, этого чувства нет в душе ни у одного из них. Кицунэ первым опускает импровизированный шинай, его движения неприятно плавные, поворот головы замедлен, его можно разбить на сотню почти одинаковых картинок, от этого кружится голова. Кицунэ смотрит на землю, где, должно быть, остались его рисунки, хвост недовольно подёргивается, и хвост — единственное, что отличает кицунэ от обычного, невероятно обычного человека. Пока противник всматривается в еле различимые канджи, Яманами пытается сопоставить ощущения с тем, что он видел, не замечая, что произносит имена в слух.</p><p>— Ивасаки Кинджо, Рёта Собэй, Ёшида Тоши-как-то там… — после каждого имени по кончикам пальцев бегут неровные изгибы ртов, уголки глаз, жирные пятна, потому что кто-то, наверное Гэн-сан, толкнул под руку, снова изгибы. — Нет, не они.</p><p>В ответ на слова, две бусины, он до сих пор сжимает эти проклятые чётки, выскальзывают из пальцев, а желание рассмотреть поближе становится таким же навязчивым, каким недавно был страх, Яманами не вовремя вспоминает, что по-хорошему сейчас нужно начать разговор, чтобы выяснить Суть и Первопричину, но относится ли незнакомец к простой нечисти, с которой он привык иметь дело? Аякаши или же истинный ёкай, может, мононокэ? Клинок запоздало щёлкает, выдвигаясь на треть сяку, блестящая полоска стали маячит навязчивым предупреждением, тусклый свет фонаря беспомощно долбится о зеркальную поверхность, разбиваясь на сотни игольчатых искр, это зрелище завораживает.</p><p>— Тошимаро мёртв, — глухой голос выводит из задумчивости.</p><p>Яманами внутренне сжимается, выражение лица кицунэ такое же, как было у Хиджикаты, когда пришла весь о смерти Аюму, как было, наверное, у него самого в ночь убийства Серизавы. Тёмный всплеск всепоглощающей вины расползается по радужке, смотреть в глаза становится физически больно, и словно бы чувствуя это, кицунэ поднимает голову. Из ниоткуда выползает луна, она охватывает своим светом сразу всё, топя глухие улицы своей призрачностью, при свете становится видно, что незнакомец всё-таки чуть больше зверь, чем казалось раньше, серебристая шерсть на кончиках длинных ушей подёргивается в безветренной духоте, а когти, не замеченные раньше, поблёскивают иглами. Черты становятся чётче, сейчас Яманами запросто мог бы поставить свой вакидзаши на то, что встретил именно неуловимую тень Чошу, а катану на то, что именно благодаря этому существу мятежникам удавалось так долго скрываться, только тупиковый переулок оказывается пуст. А где-то вдали слышится шум десятка бегущих людей. Предчувствие говорит Яманами, что в эту неправдоподобно холодную ночь Шинсенгуми победили.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Нити</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>зима 1864</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он слушает ровное дыхание за спиной. Яманами достаточно честный, без излишней открытости, но такой, чтобы не было поводов сомневаться. Кацура и не сомневается, просто поддаётся привычке, ведь всегда лучше знать о противнике чуть больше нужного, правильно пользоваться информацией, чтобы иметь под рукой пару слабых мест — разве не этим он славится? А сейчас… прокрадываться в чужой сон — не чтение сожжённой переписки, мелочь, любопытство, шанс получить что-то из клубка неясных образов так ничтожно мал, что совесть не находит поводов считать поступок хоть немного неправильным. Кацура подкрадывается ближе, знает, ещё движение — и чужое тепло потянется к нему всполохами жизни, опалит тонкую завесу сумрака. Он замирает: колебание теней у ног ползёт сквозняком по полу. Сегодня Кацура совершает одну ошибку за другой, ответов в себе не находит, они остались в его человеческой сути, ночная же не помнит сложных переплетений мысли, в ней последний посыл и чёткий указ. И в ней — сомнения дня. Но дыхание спящего не меняется, оно по-прежнему размеренное, — дорога свободна. Кацура протягивает левую лапу к незащищённой шее, касается подушечкой артерии. Инстинкты — недостаток звериной натуры, накрывают, когда Кацура в лисьем теле проползает вдоль тонких паутинок снов. В казармах Шинсенгуми много людей, все они — натянутые струны. Сон Яманами полупрозрачный, он пахнет сырыми листьями, звучит шорохом. Кацура зарывается мордой в самое основание нити, где сон привязан к дороге полуночи. Кацура лисьей тенью ползёт по серому, похожему на затасканную гравюру, городу. Здесь шумно, и голоса, — странно знакомый гул. Лиса не знает человеческого языка, Кацура напрягается сильнее, чтобы разобрать что-то своей человеческой частью. — Это не выход, — говорит кто-то. В голосе безразличие граничит с усталостью, и только звериное чует страх. — Выхода нет. Чем не способ доказать? — Сколько на своём веку я повидал благородных людей, которым самурайская честь дороже трезвого рассудка. — Ито-сан, ты видел, что творится на месте сожжённого храма? — Почему это твоё дело, Саннан-сан? Почему бы Хиджикате не пожертвовать собой? Оките? Мальчишке всё одно недолго осталось. Кацура хочет услышать больше, но лиса скалится и бежит прочь. Лиса знает, как опасно оставаться в переходах между событиями, но она не успевает и вязнет, немного не добежав до границы. Кацура чувствует потерю опоры под лапами. Чувствует возбуждение: лисьи инстинкты требуют укусить, разорвать, согреться. Это странное ощущение продолжается, у него нет начала, нет конца. Есть ничего под лапами и будто поддерживающие руки. Кацура жмурится вместе с лисой.</p><p>Теперь сон Яманами пуст, в нём старый квартал Киото, кажется, ранее разрушенный землетрясением, белое небо и тягучая тишина. Кацура медленно бродит от одного дома к другому, стараясь найти хоть что-нибудь живое, заглядывает в колодцы, переворачивает футоны. Пустота сгущается грозовым облаком, напитывается сама собой и разбухает. Кацура чувствует её кончиками ушей. Первый труп он находит недалеко от смутно знакомого переулка. Это самурай. Останки. Руки ещё сжимают катану, а тело, сожжённое до костей, застыло в рывке. Второй обнаруживается рядом. Он выглядит целее: ещё есть клочки одежды, а череп сохранил лоскут кожи. Вырванные руки. Сломанные копья, доспехи, ножны. Лиса нервно шевелит хвостом, пробегает между выпотрошенными телами, жмёт уши, когда нужно перепрыгнуть через очередное разодранное пополам тело. Это смерть после смерти. Кто-то умер от удушья, но за его мясом пришли под покровом ночи. Безымянные или знакомые — все погибшие, что встретились ему, были искалечены. Лиса поджимает уши, когда видит почти свежее, если так можно назвать подгнивающее ребро, мясо с отпечатком крупных клыков. Чем дальше идёт Кацура, тем труднее его лисе перебирать лапами, воздух становится гуще, вязкой слюной он оседает в горле. Болят пальцы, болят плечи. Скоро его человеческое возьмёт верх под натиском боли, а он так и не узнал, не понял, что задумал этот странный человек. Лиса</p><p>ложится на брюхо и медленно ползёт к темноте, от которой веет опасностью, Кацура знает, ответ — в глубине. И вдруг под лапами что-то мягкое, нереальное во всей пусто-серой картине, — флаг. Лиса обнюхивает его, пробует на зуб. Кацуре всё сложнее заставить её подчиниться. Пульсирующим давлением на виски лиса отпрыгивает от находки. Зрение её мутнеет, или мутнеет в голове у Кацуры, но даже так он видит знакомый чёрный росчерк, три точки. — Кинмон, — просыпается Кацура. — Кинмон, — говорит он уже тише. Чувствует, как лиса растворяется в чужом сне, — это скручивающая боль, пронзающая тело; болезненный жар на щеках; лихорадочный стук сердца. Стоит закрыть глаза, как виденное им самим накладывается на отрывки из чужих мыслей: знакомые лица, знакомые цубы. Кацура знает, что никогда не видел Кусаку и Чусабуро после прощального совета, об их смерти говорили разное, но два прижатых друг к другу тела, насквозь пронзающие лезвия. Несложно представить единый порыв, выходящие из спин клинки, яркую кровь. Почти красиво. Кацура тяжело дышит. У него нет времени на отдых – и нет сил на действие. Про странные ночные убийства Кацуре рассказали в первый же день возвращения. Истории звучали невероятно и походили на очень плохо продуманные страшилки, но как верно заметил Иноэ: эйрэй хотят мести, а не красоты.</p><p>Справляться с чужими кошмарами Кацура не научился. Его рвёт до трясущихся рук, до слёз, до изнеможения. Лиса внутри бесится, он не покормил её сегодня, не покормил в прошлый раз. Лиса носится по полуночной дороге, бросается на чужие нити. Её лай стоит в ушах до самого рассвета, её злость горит в груди. * Яманами не может спать, как спал всего несколько месяцев назад. Днём скучная работа счетовода отбирает силы не хуже упорной тренировки. Ночью он отправляется на поиски нового врага. Яманами знает Форму многих, кто нападает на спящих, знает Желание и никак не может уловить Сущность. Сущность их зыбка, она перетекает от характера к характеру, Яманами уверен, — ему недостаточно знаний о тех, с кем он ведёт свою борьбу. Сны звонкие, в каждом их шорохе он почему-то надеется встретить кого-то знакомого. Или ответ. Что-то, что подскажет решение. Сегодня Яманами снится вечерний разговор с Ито. Пустой, как и многие из их разговоров. Ито не верит в мононокэ, Ито, как выражаются западные философы, материалист, и разговоры их светские, умозрительные. — Если, — повторяет Яманами из сна свои же слова, — есть возможность создать отряд тех, кто будет хранить порядок в ночи, разве плохо? — Ха-а, Саннан-сан, — веер в руках Ито бабочкой порхает у лица, не позволяя собеседнику разглядеть эмоции, — вы что же, предлагаете убить половину Шинсенгуми, а всё ради защиты на небе и на земле? — Зачем же всех, — Яманами из сна продолжает разговор, в то время как тот, вечерний, согласно кивнул. Яманами с любопытством смотрит почти что в зеркало, но зеркала не показывают прошлого. Он видел, что иностранцы привезли с собой коробки, которые могут запечатлеть лучше, чем художник. А что если коробки могли бы сохранять не только картинки, но и действия? — Думаю, смерти одного сильного, кто сможет подчинить себе нескольких, будет достаточно. — Это не выход, — Ито скучно вести пустые разговоры, он боится их. Яманами не хочет знать, до чего они с Ито дойдут в этом споре. Он разворачивается, намереваясь уйти, и фантомно, почти на грани, чувствует, как чужие холодные пальцы ложатся на запястье — внутри всё обрывается. Опасность — ещё одна причина, по которой Яманами пролистывает видения с живыми людьми. Он массирует выпирающую косточку на жилистом запястье незнакомца, он знает, что внутри незваного гостя щерится зверь, хоть и не знает, чем тот напуган.</p><p>К ногам его жмётся лиса. Яманами подхватывает её на руки. Ночь ещё не перешла и за середину, и мягкая шерсть щекочет обнажённую кожу. Лиса жмурится и чуть поворачивает голову набок. Яманами понимает, как заманчива для неё открытая шея. Он почти чувствует вонзающиеся клыки, почти слышит, как кожа с лёгким хрустом прорывается под нажимом. Многие звери любят греться в тепле жертвы, засовывать морду в разорванное горло или прятаться под горячими внутренностями. Под эти размышления Яманами вступает в киотскую серость старого квартала. Он ходит здесь уже год, может, дольше, с каждым разом находя место всё более и более опустевшим. Яманами отправляется на привычный патруль: пересекает пустые переулки, проходит мимо покинутых лавочек. Новые души ждут его у храма. За ним к храму бежит лиса.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>